


【宇植】溺亡之海

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, Reborn - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 竹马竹马设定summary：徐仁宇重生回到儿时，打算在陆东植小时候就把这个人解决掉以避免以后的种种麻烦，却意外跟他谈起了恋爱的故事（
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. 00-03

00.

前方是漫无边际的海。

徐仁宇疯狂地一脚油门踩到了底，耳边是猎猎的风声，让人感到无比的畅快。  
陆东植开着车在后面追他，再后面紧跟着一列警车。

车速已经达到了失控的地步。  
真没意思。  
徐仁宇在这会儿还有心思开小差，他胡乱地想着，看了一眼身后。  
——假如我入地狱呢？你也会跟来吗？

失控的车子不顾一切地冲进了大海。

入目是深邃的蓝，仿佛穷尽一生也看不到尽头。  
被海水吞没后，肺部的空气逐渐被挤压出去，他感到一阵剧烈的疼痛，好像有什么擒住他的喉咙，切断他与这个世界的联系。

很快，窒息感渐渐消失了，取而代之的是一片明快的轻松感，气泡在眼前上升着漂浮，然后在光亮的海平面破碎。

这一切都结束了。  
徐仁宇闭上了眼睛，平静地期待着死亡的到来。

“徐仁宇！”

意识模糊中，他好像听见有人大声地呼喊着他的名字。  
然而这一切都已经跟他没有关系了。  
很快就要结束了。  
再也不用去讨谁的欢心，再也不用费心去寻找什么同类，他很累了，需要沉沉地睡一觉。

01.

“少爷！少爷快醒醒，你怎么在试衣间睡着了？”管家的声音在耳边响起，像七月的蝉鸣一般聒噪。

“不对！这位管家不是早就已经离开徐家了吗？”徐仁宇这样想着，揉了揉眼睛。

他震惊地看着自己的双手，然后推开了管家，急匆匆地冲到试衣镜面前。  
眼前的自己毫无疑问缩水了不止一圈。  
徐仁宇伸出手去摸镜子，那双稚嫩的手显然不属于成年人。

被管家推着走出休息室的时候，他还处于难以置信的状态中。  
他晕晕乎乎地被带进婚礼的现场，有如傀儡一般扮演着徐家少爷的角色。年轻许多的徐忠贤难得地低头正眼看他，却也只是嘱咐他不能在这种场合丢徐家的脸。

还真是什么都没变呢。

可是，如果上天让他重活一次，至少他可以改变很多局面，修正很多错误。  
比如陆东植。

01.

在徐仁宇的人生里，陆东植大概算是最大的错误。  
徐仁宇看人从未看走眼过，除了他。  
陆东植以一种极大的欺瞒性闯进了他的生活，让他判断失误，又让他最终走向死局。  
如果没有陆东植，他应该好好当着他的理事，没有人能把二十年前的事情挖出来，也没有人会让他走到只能在死亡和牢狱之间做出抉择。

既然如此，如果在一开始就让他消失呢？

徐仁宇掐了掐自己的手心。  
酒店楼梯的拐角，徐仁宇沉默地看着镜中年幼的自己。  
镜中的孩童也望着自己，剪裁得体的小西装和精致可爱的脸蛋，足以让许多人对他放下警惕心。只是那双稚嫩的眼睛底下，却装满了不属于这个年纪的深沉。  
那是一个阴鸷的成年人的灵魂，因为某些不知名的原因，被困在了这个小小的身体里。

02.  
下定了决心后，徐仁宇给自己制定了一个计划。  
他决定先蛰伏一段时间，摸清陆东植的住所和日常生活习惯，再利用年纪的优势，寻找机会下手让他消失。  
毕竟，除了自己的父亲，谁会去怀疑一个小孩是杀人犯呢？  
徐仁宇满意地张开那双稚嫩的手，在阳光下仔细瞧了瞧，又突然皱了皱眉。  
关于年龄的优势使他联想到陆东植。  
如果是他的话，即使到了三四十岁还是能利用他那张脸来脱罪吧。徐仁宇闭上眼睛，回忆起那个人的相貌。  
即使是死过一次，他对这个人也记得很清楚。柔软的卷发，在阳光下几乎看不到毛孔的皮肤上有着细微的一层绒毛，有点婴儿肥的圆脸，再加上一双笑起来弯得像月牙的眼睛。单纯从相貌上来评价的话，徐仁宇得承认，这张脸真的很合自己的口味。在以为对方真的跟自己是同一种人的时候，他不是没有想象过，如果拥有了他，看着这样一张脸对自己驯服的模样，应当是很美妙的。  
只可惜陆东植很快打破了他的设想，甚至以一种嘲讽的态势一步步送他走向死亡。

徐仁宇最近在放学的路上总是拒绝司机的接送，告诉司机自己想要和同学一起回家，让他不要管太多。司机乐得轻松，再加上徐家一向不怎么重视这个长子，他也就没有心理负担地不管了。

当然了，徐仁宇怎么可能是为了跟同学一起回家呢？在他眼里，那些人跟猪猡没有多大区别，他支开司机的原因，只是为了去摸清陆东植的住址罢了。

徐仁宇对首尔很熟悉，但二十多年来，这座城市也变了不少。他花了将近一周的时间，找到了以后的“Mr. 肉共和国”所在地，也失望地发现这家店现在还没有出现。

到底去哪里能找到他呢？

03.

就在徐仁宇低着头，看着自己的小皮鞋沉思的时候，一个抱着鹅黄色书包的小孩朝他的方向横冲直撞地跑过来，砰地撞上了他的胸口。  
小孩嘴上念了一句抱歉，又慌不择路地往前跑。

徐仁宇看着那头因为跑跳而轻轻跃动着的卷发，恍惚间想起来，上辈子的某一天，这个人似乎也曾经这样跟自己擦肩而过，只不过当时自己很嫌恶地快步走开了。  
“陆东植！！你这小子，给我站住！！”一个中年男人，手上拿着一根鸡毛掸子，在后面追着他。

行……吧。  
只是想着在这一带走走说不定会有收获，没想到老天还是很照顾他的，这么直接就把人送到自己眼前来了。

徐仁宇无语地看着这父子从前面的巷子又追逐到原位来，这回陆东植找不到路跑了，抓着徐仁宇的胳膊就往他身后躲。

“阿西！臭小子，你别扯坏了人家衣服！给我出来！”陆东植父亲咬牙切齿地朝儿子喊着，作势就要打他。  
陆东植哭得十分滑稽，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，嘴里还在磕磕绊绊地给自己辩解：“他们要打……打我……哇……我也没办法啊！”

怀疑自己背上糊到他鼻涕的徐仁宇：“……”

他尝试礼貌地开口道：“这位叔叔，不好意思，能请问一下他做错了什么吗？”  
陆爸爸看着徐仁宇，脸色一秒变得和蔼起来：“这小子，我给他的零花钱，全都被人抢走了！你说说，我们陆家的男子汉，怎么可以这样任人欺负！”陆爸爸越说越气愤，两手叉着腰，恨铁不成钢地嗤了一声。

徐仁宇忍俊不禁，冤大头果然从小就是冤大头。  
不过，这挨打的理由，也未免太奇葩了点吧？徐仁宇像个小大人一样清了清嗓子，看了一眼陆东植，忍不住落井下石：“就是说啊，男孩子到这份上，可真是没出息。”

这话一出，陆爸爸不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，凶狠得仿佛刚刚对着他的和颜悦色是徐仁宇自己的幻觉。  
“喂臭小子！谁告诉你可以这样说我儿子？？”陆爸爸举起了手中的鸡毛掸子，顿了一下，觉得不能对别人家的小孩打得太重，又气冲冲地扔下了，举起了手，又觉得不妥，急得他转头就想回家去找个什么书卷之类不会伤人的东西出来教育一下这个小孩。

陆爸爸刚转身，陆东植就拉起了徐仁宇的手，用力地拽着他往另一条小巷的方向跑了。  
原地留下陆爸爸气愤的喊声：“臭小子！！！你们给我回来！！喂！！陆东植！记得回家吃饭啊！”

这种认识的方式是徐仁宇意想不到的。  
他本打算以某种“大人的方法”，在暗处摸清他的底细，再悄悄把他解决就好，却没想到被这家伙卷入了幼稚的家教现场，甚至还被这家伙“救”了一把。

“你叫什么名字？”两个男孩坐在公园的秋千上，徐仁宇沉默地看着地面，心里还在琢磨着：“我怎么会滑铁卢到这种程度。”一边听到九岁的陆东植软软糯糯地问他名字。

他思考了一下要不要告诉他，无语地抬头看了他一眼，最终冷淡地道：“这跟你没关系。”

“怎么会没关系呢？我救了你，不然你会被我爸爸打的！”陆东植认真地跟他分析着，“这样——我们就应该是朋友了。”

徐仁宇突然抓住他的肩膀，迫使他看向自己的眼睛。  
三秒之后，他放开了陆东植，确认了眼前这个人眼睛里没有成年人的复杂和算计，这具身体的主人确确实实是一个九岁的小孩。

陆东植却被他的举动吓到了，哇——地哭出了声。  
“？？？”徐仁宇只觉得一个头两个大，有没有人告诉他，怎么对付一个嗷嗷大哭的小孩子啊？？救命啊？！

“嗝！”有什么东西掉在了地面上，陆东植随之停下了哭泣，因为停得过于迅猛而打了个哭嗝，从秋千上跳下来，捡起了掉在地上的作业本。

“徐——仁——宇。”陆东植一字一顿地念着封面上的名字，然后举起来还给他：“哥哥你的本子掉啦！”

“靠！这到底是什么孽缘？上辈子捡我日记，这辈子连我的作业本都不放过？？？”徐仁宇内心歇斯底里地吼叫道。

  
——————————————tbc.


	2. 04-07

04.

算了，对上这种家伙，只能算我倒霉。  
徐仁宇用脚踢了一块石块飞出去，从秋千上跳了下来。他一脸嫌弃地拍了拍陆东植还给他的作业本，拉开书包拉链放了回去，然后一本正经地对陆东植说：“我要回去了，你自己慢慢呆着吧。”

陆东植倒没意识到什么不对，开心地朝他挥挥手，大声地对着他的背影喊道：“哥哥下次再一起玩！”  
……然后，因为手臂挥舞的幅度过大摔倒了地上。

“哎哟！”小孩儿脸蛋皱成一团，揉着自己的手臂。

徐仁宇听到身后的动静停下脚步，无语地抬头看了看天空，叹了一口气。  
这家伙，真是一如既往地蠢。  
不过，既然如此，就顺便把路探完整吧。

徐仁宇心里这样想着，假装好心地回头走到他身边，伸出手扶他站起来，问道：“你家住在哪里？我送你回去吧。”

陆东植把一双眼睛笑成了月牙，抓住了徐仁宇的手站了起来：“就在这附近，我给你指路！”

徐仁宇一边在心里吐槽着这家伙真是即使被人卖了也在帮别人数钱的类型，一边扶着他一瘸一拐地往前走。  
小孩从秋千上摔下来的时候轻微崴到了脚，刚刚没走路不觉得疼，试着走了两步就疼得开始掉金豆豆。  
“不要哭了！”徐仁宇很没有耐心地凶他，把人家的眼泪吓得憋了回去，抿着嘴巴努力作坚强状。

这幅模样看得徐仁宇忍不住笑了出来，等他回过神的时候，已经把人家背到身上，顺着他的手指指的方向带着他回家。

徐仁宇虽然长得高，实际上也没比人家大几岁，背着肉乎乎的陆东植走过两条巷口，亮晶晶的汗水顺着他的脖子滴下来，在他精致的小衬衫上晕开。

“我一定是被这家伙传染了低智商，才会做这种事情！”徐仁宇愤愤不平地给自己找着理由。

陆东植伸出手给他抹了抹汗，鼓励一般地指着巷口道：“哥哥加油！快要到我家啦！”

气喘吁吁地将他在门口放下，还没来得及按门铃，一个年轻的女人开门迎了上来。

“妈妈！”陆东植高兴地张开双臂，抱住了那女人的大腿撒娇。  
陆东植的母亲看起来是个非常温柔的女人，她蹲下来摸摸陆东植的头，笑眯眯地问徐仁宇：“你是我们东植的朋友吗？快进来，阿姨烤小饼干给你们吃。”

徐仁宇看着她，一时间有些恍惚。他看了看陆东植，这家伙正一脸幸福地被妈妈搂在怀里。

这种时光，还能持续几年呢？

他知道陆东植将来的家庭情况会和自己一样，却从未见过他如此圆满的时候。

有一种很怪异的感觉从他心里泛上来，把他吓了一跳。

不忍心。

陆妈妈带着他走进了他们家，两个人挤在陆东植的小房间里，陆东植兴致勃勃地给他推荐他收藏的各种小人书，陆妈妈端了饼干进来，笑盈盈地放在房间里，招呼徐仁宇跟陆东植一起吃。

徐仁宇抓起了一块饼干，放到嘴边啃了一口。  
其实并不怎么好吃，但那种诡异的“不忍心”的情感，再一次地泛了上来。

罢了，再留他几年吧。  
他又沉默地啃了一口手中的饼干，对那个温柔的女人礼貌地点了点头，乖巧地扮演着他一贯擅长扮演的，令大人们十分放心的优等生。

05.  
徐仁宇把这种不忍心，归类于对自己的一种弥补。  
上辈子，在他认为陆东植是自己的同类的时候，曾经对他抱有强烈的共情，认为自己十分理解他，默认他是这个世界上唯一一个能走进自己的世界的人。  
在这个认知被推翻以后，他把这种期望的破灭怪罪到陆东植身上，觉得自己的信赖被那个人以一种可笑的方式踩在了脚底，于是对他恨到了极点。

徐仁宇本来以为，自己再也不会对陆东植产生哪怕一丝一毫的共情了，但在见到他母亲的时候，这个人的影子又奇迹般地和自己重合了。

非常奇怪，他看到那个人被母亲搂在怀里的模样，心里竟也感到满足，并且下意识地舍不得去破坏这种场景。

在这种想法的推动下，他将原本的“一开始就让他消失”的计划，调整成为“再放过他几年”。

06.

徐仁宇是优等生，再加上陆妈妈知道了陆东植是被人家一路背回来的之后，更是对这孩子充满了好感，经常鼓励陆东植找他来家里玩。  
而徐仁宇本来就是抱着目的刻意接近他的，就算心里想着“暂且放过他几年”，自然也不会任由这联系断掉，放任他消失在自己的视野里，再一次长成那个把自己毁了的陆东植。

一来二去，两个人便成了外人眼里的“好朋友”，徐仁宇经常到陆家做客，偶尔跟他一起写作业，被陆东植蠢得直想敲他的头，无语到忍不住当起了免费家教。

有了徐仁宇的辅导，陆东植的成绩上升得很快，陆家父母看着徐仁宇越看越顺眼，深深感觉自己儿子交到了一个提着灯笼都找不到的模范生朋友，前途一片光明。

这种几乎天天黏在一起的日子在徐仁宇升入初中之后结束了。  
他进了一所住宿制的私立中学，放在陆东植身上的时间少了许多，只是偶尔接接他电话，断断续续地保持着联系。

徐仁宇不知道的是，在两人不怎么见面的日子里，陆东植这个冤大头，又开始被人欺负了。

这家伙天生一副好心肠，任何人拜托他的事情他都会尽力去帮忙，然而人总是贪得无厌，他这种不会拒绝的性格，造成大家都默认了他好欺负，什么事情都要推到他身上。

陆东植觉得很郁闷，他很想念有徐仁宇在的时候。那些人不敢惹高年级的学生，总是自觉地离他远远的，不像现在，又要被支使着帮他们买饮料，又要被威胁着替他们做班级值日。

比几年前长高不少的小孩郁闷地蹲在墙角，从书包里掏出一个简陋的黑白屏幕手机，认认真真地敲着键盘给徐仁宇发短信。

—— “仁宇哥，要是你在就好了。”

嘀。  
徐仁宇收到这条没头没尾的短信，只觉得一头雾水，皱了皱眉头，犹豫了一会儿，拨通了他的号码。

“喂？”陆东植的声音听起来像一只被遗弃的小狗，可怜兮兮的。  
“你怎么了？”徐仁宇被他那种声音搞得心里涌起一股莫名的负罪感，好像自己不关心他，就是天大的罪过一般。

“没……”陆东植听起来还是一副闷闷不乐的样子。

徐仁宇顿了一下，正准备开口，就听到他那边一阵错乱的脚步声，似乎是有好几个人到了他跟前。

“让你去帮我们做值日，你躲在这里干什么！”小混混们围着他，不客气地举起了拳头，威胁道。

徐仁宇在电话的另一边沉默地听着，转了转手中的笔。

“这家伙，真是一如既往地没出息。”

07.

徐仁宇在陆东植家那条街口等着他。  
陆东植背着书包出现在那里的时候，天已经几乎黑透了。

他步履沉重地走着，毛绒绒的脑袋耸拉下来，心情看上去十分低沉。

徐仁宇看着他走到自己跟前，居然没有发现自己，出声道：“你这种样子，谁看了都想欺负。”

陆东植被他的声音吓了一跳，借着路灯的光线看清他之后，瞬间眼泛泪光，朝着他扑上去就是一个熊抱。

徐仁宇嫌弃地推了推他，却被他抱得更紧了。

“仁宇哥……”  
又来了，被人遗弃的小狗发出委屈的声音，摇着尾巴要你摸摸他的头。

“喂，陆东植，你是白痴吗？”  
陆东植一脸震惊地放开了他，十分受伤地抬眼看他。  
“被人欺负了不知道报复回去吗？”徐仁宇抬了抬眉，“你这样活该被欺负。”

陆东植被他气得想甩手就走，徐仁宇却拉住他，塞给他一个录音笔。

“下次他们再这样，你就把这个打开，之后交给我就行了。”

陆东植听他讲着，愣了一下明白过来，又像个甩不开的狗熊一样死死抱住徐仁宇。

“哇！”这人哭相从小就极其难看，此刻被徐仁宇感动到，鼻涕眼泪又糊了一脸，哭得嗷嗷的。

“蠢死了。”徐仁宇这么说着，手握成了拳头，捏得手心都是汗。终于，那双本来打算将人推开的手，张开了手掌，安抚地拍了拍他的背。

他不想承认。  
即使他本身就对这个人怀揣着最大的恶意，即使那些人对他做的跟自己想做的比起来根本不算什么，但他就是忍受不了别人动他。

————————————————tbc.


	3. 08-13

08.

陆东植又被欺负了。  
只不过这回他没有流露出半分沮丧的样子。陆东植从地上捡起脏兮兮的书包，然后用力地抹了一把脸。

“给你。”当天放学的时候，陆东植坐车到了徐仁宇的中学门口，将录音笔交给了他。

徐仁宇皱了皱眉头，从制服口袋里掏出一块手帕扔给他：“脏死了。”  
“啊？”陆东植迷茫地眨了眨眼。  
“这里啦。”徐仁宇用手指着自己的脸给他示意道。

然而这家伙不得要领地乱擦一通，把自己涂得更像个花猫了。

“够了！”

最后的结果是，徐仁宇把他拉到了篮球场边上的水龙头，用水浸湿了手帕，亲手把那张在徐仁宇眼里蠢兮兮的脸擦得干干净净。

他把陆东植给他的录音笔收进口袋里，然后带着他出去学校外面吃饭。

陆东植吃饭的样子一直很香，看着他用勺子一口一口地把嘴巴里的饭塞得满满的，徐仁宇不禁觉得好笑。  
然而在他意识到自己居然看着这个人吃饭看得咧开了嘴笑出声的时候，顿时就意识到哪里不对了。

徐仁宇没有忘记，自己的目标是在陆东植还没成长起来之前就先将他扼杀掉。因为种种原因，他留了他这么多年，已经差不多到极限了。

他知道，如果让事情这样发展下去，时间的齿轮会慢慢让他们的优势颠倒，这个人会是自己的绊脚石，会让自己的人生发生巨大的滑铁卢，从高高在上的捕食者变成一个笑话。

上天给了他这次机会，他当然要抓住。

到底为什么总是不忍心呢？

别人欺负他，跟你有什么关系？  
甚至……他死了不才是最好的吗？

徐仁宇沉默地看着眼前人乱蓬蓬的发顶，拉了拉校服的袖口，眉头不易察觉地皱了一下。

09.

那天之后，陆东植回到学校，发现那群人通通被学校记了处分，并且不管是在学校还是放学的路上，都再也不见他们来找自己麻烦了。

他不知道的是，徐仁宇给他们学校寄了匿名信件，并且附上了录音笔作为证据。做完这一切之后，还特地雇了人去揍了他们一顿——当然了，很谨慎的：不打脸，没打到留下伤口，并且加以威胁。

这群混混这下都以为陆东植背后有人，总是绕着他走，连看他的眼神都怵了几分。

陆东植用好不容易保下来的零花钱给自己买了一根冰淇淋，甜丝丝的味道让他开心得眯起了眼，心里想着：“仁宇哥可真厉害，果然没人敢惹我了。”  
当然了，他没忘记徐仁宇，歪着头想了想，给他带了一大包棉花糖。

10.  
此时的徐仁宇却正在开始算计那个在给他买糖果的人。  
课堂上，他习惯性地看着窗外，这些知识他早就学过一遍了，再学一遍对他来说只需要做做样子。  
他心里有了一个计划……或许，假期的时候，让他跟自己一起去参加野外的夏令营，只需要让他出个意外就行了。

一个意外。  
然后，陆东植就会在这个世界上消失。  
彻彻底底地——再也不会有人来扰乱他的人生。

徐仁宇这么想着，手中的笔不知不觉加重了力度划透了他的课本，留下一道长长的刻痕，触目惊心。

11.  
“啊——”陆东植这样说着，示意徐仁宇张/开/嘴/巴。  
徐仁宇无奈地叹了一口气，想动手接过他手中的棉花糖，但还是被陆东植抓住时机将棉花糖喂/进了他的/嘴/里。

“哈哈哈哈！”陆东植得意地笑着，“喂，仁宇哥，你刚刚是说让我跟你一起报名去夏令营吗？”

徐仁宇抬起了眼睛，道：“不可以吗？”  
“哎呀，不是啦，我是怕我爸妈不同意。”陆东植挠挠头，看着徐仁宇，转而笑了出来：“不对！跟你一起的话，他们一定放心！我应该可以去的！”

陆东植拍了拍徐仁宇的肩膀，笑得像四月的春光。

放心……吗？  
少年的眼底闪过一瞬间的阴霾。  
从某种程度上来讲，徐仁宇这个人的内心就像一块被蛀满了洞的烂木头，他已经失去了正常人所拥有的一切同理心和良善，牢/狱对他来说，并不是一个能反省自我的地方，相反的，那里只会滋生他更大的恨意。

陆东植这个人是他上辈子少有的执着，在他的人生里，几乎没有任何一个人能对自己产生如此大的影响。很矛盾的，他一方面看不起陆东植，觉得他是这个社会的蝼蚁；另一方面，他又无法像对待其他人一样对待他。

越是这样，越是要早点把麻烦解决掉才行。

徐仁宇嘴角扯起一个不自然的笑，点了点头，算是回应了陆东植：“那你记得早点跟你爸妈讲吧。”

“知道啦！”陆东植伸手去扯他的嘴角，将他笑容的弧度拉大，满意地评价道：“笑得真难看，你看看，这样就好多啦！”

还没等徐仁宇反应过来，兴风作浪的陆东植便大笑着跑远了。

“啊西！真的是……”徐仁宇用力地抹了一把脸，咬牙切齿又无可奈何地看着那个一蹦一跳的背影，蓬松的卷发随着他的步调起伏着，像只快乐的小狗。

12.

陆东植一回到家就跟父母说了这个请求，果不其然，陆家父母一听到是跟徐仁宇一起去，就十分爽快地点头同意了。

暑假的第一个星期，陆东植把自己的东西都收拾好塞进书包，又带够了足足能吃一个多星期的零食，按响了徐家的门铃。

有佣人帮他打开了大门，而后帮他接过行李，领着他进去。虽然两人关系很好，但陆东植还从未来过徐家，他走过徐家的草坪，踏上擦得光亮的大理石台阶，直愣楞地看着大厅里高高的水晶吊灯，吃惊得半天都合不拢嘴。

管家带着他进了私人电梯，按下了徐仁宇房间的楼层，然后礼貌地替他敲了敲门。

徐仁宇很快便把门打开了，他打量着陆东植，问道：“明天就要走了，东西都收好了吧？”  
陆东植指着管家道：“喏，大叔帮我拿着呢。”

徐仁宇点了点头，十分自然地接过管家手中的东西，打开门让陆东植进来，而后对管家说：“大叔，没什么事情您可以先走了。”

管家点头走开了，徐仁宇便砰地一声关上了门。

“哇！你家也太夸张了吧！家里面还有电梯！”陆东植说着，一屁股坐在了徐仁宇的床沿上。

徐仁宇的眼睛顿时就瞪圆了。像他这种洁癖，东西被人碰一下就要去洗半天，更别提睡觉的床了，他盯着陆东植刚从外面进来——沾满了外面的灰尘的裤子，忍无可忍地走过去，准备一把拉住他的手腕将他整个人提起来。

不料陆东植先他一步，在他刚抓住他的手腕还未开始用力的时候突然整个人躺了下去，想感受感受有钱人家柔软的大/床。

于是……事情就变得非常尴尬了。

徐仁宇被陆东植带着整个人扑/倒在/他/身/上，少年的重量突然压/了上来。两个人似乎都被眼前的情况惊呆了，一时间都不知道怎么开口结束这个尴尬的状况，大眼瞪小眼地看着彼此。

在如此近的距离里，徐仁宇甚至能看到陆东植脸上细小的绒毛，洁白的颈上微微跳动的动脉让徐仁宇短暂地呆住了。

最终还是陆东植一把将人推开结束了这个尴尬的局面，他坐起身，挠了挠头，不好意思地说道：“仁宇哥，才两星期不见，原来你有这么想我啊？”

徐仁宇：“……”  
他扶着自己的额头，努力劝自己道：“算了算了，看在他马上就要死了的份上，随便他去吧！”

晚餐的时候，陆东植兴奋地打量着在他眼里十分不可思议的长餐桌，看着精致的餐具整齐地摆放在自己眼前，凑过去跟徐仁宇讲悄悄话：“喂，你们有钱人吃饭可真复杂。”

徐仁宇用眼神示意陆东植闭嘴，然后给自己铺好了餐巾。  
陆东植正有样学样地摆弄他的餐具，徐父的声音就传了过来：“你是仁宇的朋友？”

陆东植吓了一跳，赶忙坐正了，看着他道：“是的是的！我是徐仁宇最好的朋友！”

徐忠贤似笑非笑地点点头，随后便把头转向了徐志勋：“志勋啊，什么时候也带朋友来家里玩吧，没关系的。”  
陆东植坐在徐仁宇旁边，听到他极小声地“嘁”了一声，低着头假装认真地喝汤。

徐志勋突然被点名，抬起头傲慢地应道：“我才不像那家伙，跟这种土包子做朋友，还让他来我家。”  
“哦？”徐父笑着看徐志勋，帮他打了着圆场：“小孩子就是爱乱说话。”

徐仁宇保持着沉默，趁徐父不注意给了徐志勋一记眼刀。

带着血的生牛肝被端上来，徐忠贤愉快地夹起一块，送进嘴里咀嚼着。  
陆东植皱着眉看着他吃牛肝的样子，没什么胃口地拨了拨眼前的青菜。

徐父看向他的方向，示意道： “仁宇也吃吧，你的口味最像我了。”

徐仁宇伸手夹了一块，陆东植转过头，看他面无表情地将拿东西咽了下去。在他将筷子伸过去夹第二块的时候，陆东植猛地伸手抓住了他的手腕。

“徐仁宇，不喜欢，就不要勉强自己。”陆东植抓着他的手，阻止着他，一字一句地说道。

徐仁宇震惊地看着他，用口型对他说道：“你疯了吗？”

但陆东植却不看他，而是转头看向徐忠贤道：“徐叔叔，您看不出来徐仁宇不喜欢吃这个吗？您作为他的父亲，居然分辨不出儿子在吃他真正喜欢的东西时是什么表情，勉强自己吃不喜欢的食物时是什么表情？”  
“哦？”徐父饶有兴趣地看着这个出声顶撞他的小孩。  
陆东植继续往下说：“徐仁宇为什么要勉强自己，难道叔叔看不出来吗？他这么努力想得到叔叔的认可，叔叔看不见吗？如果说您明明清楚，而非要继续看着他勉强自己，那我只能说，叔叔，您作为他的父亲，真的忍心吗？”

徐仁宇手中的筷子掉在餐桌，滚落在大厅的瓷砖上，发出叮当的脆响。  
即使是这辈子，即使他早已经看穿了徐家人的嘴脸，他还是会不自觉地延续上辈子的习惯，去讨好父亲。  
徐仁宇厌弃这样的自己，但又仍然在潜意识里抱着一丝希望：也许，这辈子会不一样呢？

如果不是陆东植，他大概不会发现他又开始不由自主地走上辈子的老路，卑微地乞讨着父亲的注意。  
陆东植是第一个，也是唯一一个，能分辨出他的口味和喜好，又敢在徐家替他讲话的人，徐仁宇内心极度复杂地翻涌着，紧紧地攥着桌布。

徐忠贤笑得像个慈父一般，他拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，道：“是我疏忽了，”然后转头看向徐仁宇，道：“仁宇，你这个朋友，对你很好啊。”

徐仁宇努力平复着自己的情绪，点了点头。

13.  
当天晚上，在陆东植那种可怜兮兮的“我们是最好的朋友你居然舍得让我去睡客房”的眼神攻击下，徐仁宇最终无奈地让他留在了自己的房间。

两个人躺在床上的时候，徐仁宇突然出声道：“喂陆东植，你平时不是很怂的吗？怎么今天这么敢说？”  
陆东植睡意朦胧地回答他：“哎，欺负我可以，欺负我朋友可不行，更何况，仁宇哥可是我最好的朋友。”

月光透过窗，安静地洒进了房间，徐仁宇转头看他，少年人清秀的五官在月光下显得格外柔和，好似能擦除内心所有的烦躁。

徐仁宇脸色复杂地看着陆东植。他得承认，要除掉陆东植，不管是上辈子还是现在，对他来说，都是一道难题。

—————————————tbc.


	4. 14-17

14.

夏日的海边，血红色的夕阳在海平面沉下。  
这次出行，徐仁宇有很多很多次机会，将陆东植结束于一个意外，将他从自己的人生轨道上抹除。  
但他却一如既往地没有办到。

学生们在浅海游泳，陆东植跟着自己游到人很少的隔离带边缘，他没有动手；浮潜的时候，他有机会在他的氧气瓶做手脚，他也没有动手；设计让陆东植落单，明明他已经跟人群走散，他还是回头去把他带回来……

每一次打乱自己的计划，徐仁宇都告诉自己这是最后一次，但每次到了“下一次”他又总有新的借口后悔。  
就像他这偷来的与陆东植朝夕相处的近十年一样，他没有一次做得到。

事情变得复杂起来。如果说上辈子，徐仁宇的执念是在“得到他”和“摧毁他”之间选择了后者，那么这辈子，他的选择就是在一天一天的相处里，慢慢地倾向于前者。  
在隐蔽的内心深处，他对陆东植的渴望，始终是不可抹灭的。这种渴望便导致了，只要还有一丝一毫的希望，他就下意识地想抓住它。

他在与这种渴望抗争。   
无休无止。

假期还剩下三天的时候，首尔那边传来了似乎是很紧急的消息。带队的女老师急匆匆地跑来让陆东植去住宿中心接电话，额头浅绿色的发带都被她的汗水浸透了。

她跑到陆东植面前的时候还在喘着气，一边平复呼吸一边对他说道：“东植！你家里……家里发生了很要紧的事情！”

15.

事情发生得猝不及防。  
两个人坐在回首尔的飞机上的时候，陆东植还没发应过来——“你妈妈出车祸了。”这简简单单的七个字意味着什么。

他呆呆地看着窗外，大朵大朵的云漂浮着，像构筑了一个白色的童话世界。陆东植把心思放空在这些云里，任由自己短暂地逃避现实。  
有那么一瞬间，他心里想的是，假如母亲不在了，她是不是就会住在这里，睡在这些软乎乎的云朵上，应该是很舒服的吧？

但是很快他便摇着头否认自己的想法。他的母亲是那么温柔善良的一个人，她不会，也不应该会有这样的结局。  
陆东植一句话都没有说，始终保持着看着窗外的姿势。  
另一个人也以相同的姿势安静地看着他。

在如此近的距离里，徐仁宇注意到陆东植薄薄的耳廓在阳光的照射下显得有些透明，甚至能分辨出淡红色的毛细血管。  
他背对着他，他却发现了他的肩膀极轻微地颤抖着，他知道陆东植在克制着某种情绪的崩溃。

一滴泪水突然砸在陆东植的牛仔裤上，在浅蓝色的布料上晕开来，很快消失不见。  
陆东植抬起头看他，泛红的眼尾像染了脂粉一样动人，有泪水在他眼眶里打转，他忍耐着，倔强地不让泪水掉下来，却反而让眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，让看着的人差点失了神。  
有一个瞬间，徐仁宇觉得心头像被蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻扇过，在如此短暂又不合时宜的时间点，在一万米的高空之上，隔着两辈子的时间，揉杂着各种各样复杂的情绪，他的心跳为眼前人漏跳了一拍。

“她会等我回来吗？”少年的声音因为哭过而带着鼻音，像一只被人遗弃的小狗，可怜兮兮地问。  
徐仁宇张了张口，却不知道怎么回答他。

他当然是知道答案的。  
他知道陆东植未来的人生，有一部分将和自己有近乎荒谬的相似，他知道这个人将会失去他温柔的母亲，他知道他会将自己当作一块沉重的海绵一样吸收掉无法排挤掉的思念和伤痛，他知道他在未来的人生里会以一种愚蠢的态势隐忍着许多生活中琐碎而又伤人的人或事。

徐仁宇伸手摸了摸他的头，毛绒绒的，触感像在安抚某种受伤的小动物。  
他突然就没有那么恨陆东植了。  
如果说世界上有谁最难理解陆东植未来的处境的话，那个人就是徐仁宇。他亲身体验过这一切，从前他没有想过这一点，但此时此刻，这个人在他面前强撑着保持理智，他突然就知道了：陆东植未来过得很不开心。  
徐仁宇没办法和任何人共情，但陆东植除外。在错乱的时空和注定的命运轨迹里，这个人已经渗透进自己的筋脉骨血，好像他是自己在这个世界上的另一幅躯体，以致于他能够如此清楚地感受到这个人的痛苦。

徐仁宇沉默地看了他一会，伸手帮他关上了遮光挡板，而后让他靠上了自己的肩膀。

他一个人恨了陆东植两辈子，这份恨意几乎成为了他人生中最大的执念，但他却在这一刻与自己短暂地和解，明明自诩为他的仇敌，却荒谬地成了那个给予他安慰的人。

徐仁宇知道自己陷入了一个死局。

16.

这次旅行以一个酝酿许多年的杀戮开始，以落日余晖下突如其来的悸动而结束。

飞机降落时，陆东植被徐仁宇摇醒过来，他睁开眼，恢复清醒时害怕地打了一个激灵。  
短暂的逃避，终究是结束了。

陆东植见到他母亲的时候，那个总是笑得温柔的女人躺在重症监护室的病床上，浑身插满了各种连接仪器的管子。  
然而三天之后，那根被强行维持着的曲线依然不可逆转地随着一声刺耳的“嘀——”声，变成一条死寂的直线。

在母亲的葬礼上，陆东植抱着母亲的骨灰盒，倔强地没有哭出声。父亲在他身后为他撑着黑色的伞。

在操办完葬礼繁琐的流程之后，两人回了家。一踏进玄关，陆东植父亲便终于忍不住蹲在地上大哭起来，四十岁的中年男人哭得像一个小孩一样，他失去了朝夕相伴了十多年的妻子，人生一下晦暗了许多。

陆东植轻拍着父亲的背，他知道父亲已经很难了，自己不能在他面前崩溃。

“喂？”陆东植走回房间里，给徐仁宇打了电话。

徐仁宇没有出声，但陆东植知道是他在听。

“你能过来陪我吗？”

徐仁宇来了之后，陆东植像发泄一般地抱着他嚎啕大哭，像是要把这几日挤压的情绪爆发出来。

徐仁宇难得地没有嫌弃他，只是任由他哭着，在他终于哭累了之后拍了拍他的背。

“我明白的。”徐仁宇说。

17.

在假期剩下的日子里，徐仁宇以陪朋友的理由在陆家住下了。  
陆东植在大哭了一场之后好了许多，但很多时候仍然会因为很多母亲留下的东西恍惚。

他们不怎么出门，徐仁宇陪着他，看完了整叠整叠的电影碟片，他知道陆东植的心思并不在电影上面，他只是需要一个分散注意力的渠道。晚上，两人挤在陆东植房间里的小床上，彼此都不说话，陆东植却因为这份陪伴好受了许多。

徐仁宇没有睡过这么小的床，经常翻个身都能碰到陆东植，来自另一个人皮肤的触感，带着少年人的温度，温热的，柔软的，少有地让徐仁宇不感到恶心。

相反的，在升入高中之前的最后一个假期，徐仁宇突然意识到，他对陆东植，产生了某种下///流的、无法明说的炙热欲///望。

——————————tbc.


	5. 18-21

18.

又来了。  
天光已经大亮，徐仁宇率先醒过来。他盯着熟睡的陆东植，喉结上下滑动了一下，陆东植白皙的手腕露在外面，跟他深蓝色的睡衣形成了鲜明的对比。

徐仁宇凑得极近，他几乎能辨认到陆东植的动脉轻微地跳动。此时他闭着眼睛，已经对徐仁宇造成了足够大的影响，他知道，假使那双凤眼撩开了看自己一眼，那才是最要命的。  
陆东植的手跟他的骨节分明而瘦俏的手很不一样，他手背的皮肤细腻得几乎看不见毛孔，肉肉的手背令人很想恶意地捏一捏，手指头则是圆润可爱的粉红色。视线往上，宽松的圆领睡衣因为主人糟糕的睡姿露出大片雪白的胸口，明明身为男性，却让同样身为男性的徐仁宇浑身燥热，心跳加速。

徐仁宇觉得自己病得不轻。  
他看着陆东植的脸，被子下的手无法忍受地伸向丑陋的性器，难耐地套弄着，着迷地嗅闻着陆东植的被子，放纵自己沉迷于这种只能存放于阴暗角落的荒谬的欲望里。

陆东植醒来的时候，徐仁宇靠在床头看书，脸色淡然，分辨不出什么表情。

陆东植揉了揉眼睛，蓬松的卷发随着他的动作一晃一晃的，让身旁的人看得一阵心痒，恨不得上手将它揉得更乱。徐仁宇想象着陆东植俯在自己下身替自己吞吐欲望，自己的手肆意地穿过他柔软的发丝，喘息变得粗重起来，拉过被子掩盖着自己的不适。

陆东植毫无察觉地起身去洗漱，徐仁宇倚在门外，听着哗啦啦的水声，对这个人无法控制的欲望在他的内心翻滚着发酵，日复一日地变得浓烈而黏稠。

或许，对你的报复，可以用另一种方式呢？  
徐仁宇长长地吁了一口气，试图平缓下他的呼吸。

19.

与徐仁宇不同的是，陆东植一直都将徐仁宇的陪伴视若珍宝，将他当成最好的朋友，甚至因此下定决心要跟徐仁宇考上同一所高中。  
徐仁宇知道他的想法之后自然是一如既往地耐心辅导，此时的陆东植并不知道，寄宿制的高中校园里，等待他的是猎人织好的网。

20.

陆东植感到不明白，明明上一刻他还看着这个人在新生入学仪式上作为高年级的优秀学生代表发表演讲，此时却拉着他逃课，将他按在操场边的角落里放肆地亲吻。

徐仁宇紧紧地攥着陆东植的手腕，将其按过头顶，不给他一丝挣扎的机会，然后便是近乎啃噬的吻。  
徐仁宇的吻显得急切而疯狂，他在亲吻的间隙近乎沉迷地发出一声满足的喟叹，而后卷起陆东植慌乱的舌，缠绕着榨取他的每一寸气息。  
陆东植被亲得差点喘不过气，纤长的眼尾带上了薄薄的一层红，看起来脆弱而美丽。

这个骤然而疯狂的吻持续了很久，徐仁宇将他放开的时候，陆东植还处于震惊之中没有恢复过来，少年急促地喘着气，瞪圆了眼睛看他。

然而这丝毫没有震慑的作用，徐仁宇只是被他瞪得下腹一阵燥热，抓着他强硬地往操场边的洗手间拽。

隔间的门“砰”地关上了，陆东植被这样的徐仁宇吓得不知所措，声音也带上些轻颤。他不明白他一向最信任的人为什么会对他做出这种令人难以启齿的事情，更无法理解的是自己为什么做不到将他推开。

陆东植全身僵硬地靠着隔间的门板，两手攥得出汗，却没有制止眼前人进一步的行为，任由他将手探入了自己的衬衫袖口，解开了下/身的拉链。

徐仁宇的手是冰凉的，激得他在他怀里抖了一下，胸口的红点羞耻地挺立起来，诱人采撷。徐仁宇似是觉得那东西很有趣，用两指夹住用力地拧弄了一下，惹得陆东植难耐地发出一声低低的呻/吟。  
而他的另一只手撩开了陆东植的衬衫下摆，探入他解开的最后一层布料，圈住了那根瑟缩着的东西，细致地揉弄着，试图带他一同坠落沉迷。  
陆东植很快在徐仁宇的伺弄下/硬/起来，他的紧张地抓着徐仁宇的肩膀，想要逃跑却像被钉在了原地。徐仁宇抓着他的手，带着他握住自己滚烫的阴茎，而后又吻上来。

陆东植脸上热得发烫，事实上，在唇舌交缠的深吻里，他被徐仁宇亲得浑身都泛起了粉红色，性器前端可怜地吐出一些可耻的透明液体，祈求着他赋予自己更强烈的快感。徐仁宇将硬得发疼的肉茎抵着他的，在他小腹上色/情地蹭了几下，留下几条暧昧的湿痕，而后便将两人的性器握在一处，带着陆东植的手一起套弄着，一边不停地亲吻着锁骨，像一个瘾君子一般嗅闻着他的气息。

释放出来的时候，陆东植觉得脑中像炸开了一阵炫目的烟花，耳边轰鸣了一阵，好半天才从软绵绵的云端跌落下来，两条腿软得差点站不住。

呼吸平缓过来之后，陆东植脸上一阵白一阵红，要咒骂徐仁宇的下/流行径，但自己却分明是几乎享受着配合的，憋了半天说不出一句话来，只用力拉高了校服的领口，遮住那些可耻的红痕，板着脸离开了。

21.  
这次之后，徐仁宇变得肆无忌惮了起来，不再刻意克制那些滋长已久的渴望，而是任由它蓬勃生长，像带毒的藤蔓一样裹缠住那个人。  
他的恨意和杀念找到了另一种发泄的途径，这种长久以来折磨着他的神经，浸透入他每一根血管的执念转化成病态的欲望发泄在陆东植身上的时候，他感受到了无上的快意。

他不需要陆东植接受他。  
徐仁宇想，陆东植是活该，他越是痛苦，他就越是能感受到报复的愉悦。

而陆东植一如既往是懦弱的，他无法拒绝徐仁宇那些可耻的要求，被人威胁的时候，只知道红了眼眶忍受。

他不知道的是，这种蒙着水汽泛着红的眼尾，几乎是成倍地催化了徐仁宇心中肆虐的兽，他的忍耐不会换取温和的对待，而是助长了猎者玩弄猎物的乐趣。

在空无一人的体育器材室里，徐仁宇将门上了锁，逼迫着陆东植，将他按在自己身下让他帮自己口/交。  
陆东植跪在柔软的体操垫上，被迫微仰着头吞吐着男人丑陋的性器，含不住的涎水从他嘴角淌下来，他却没空去理睬，只能专注于伺弄口中那根东西。  
徐仁宇如愿以偿地揉弄着陆东植柔软的卷发，手感比他想象的还要好，而他乖巧地吞吐自己性器的模样更是让他感到满足。徐仁宇捧着对方的脸，情/色地动作起来，激得陆东植差点被口中的东西呛到，他抬起眼着徐仁宇，令徐仁宇无法理解的是，尽管在做着如此淫/乱的事情，他的眼神依然清澈得像一头懵懂的鹿，似是在责问猎人的罪行，又似是在渴求施虐者的怜爱。  
徐仁宇被这种眼神看得心烦意乱，他更加粗暴地在对方柔软的口腔里进出，抵在他的舌叶上释放出来。

陆东植被这种腥苦的液体呛到了，他推开徐仁宇，蹲在地上剧烈地咳嗽。

徐仁宇微锁着眉头看着他。  
他不能理解自己因为对方的一个眼神就乱了阵脚，更烦躁于此时此刻想伸手去扶起他的自己。  
两人一起长大的这十来年的时间里，尽管是演戏，他也一直是在扮演着“保护者”的角色，在不知不觉中，他养成了将陆东植护在身后的习惯。  
这种认知令徐仁宇感到混乱。他即是加害者，却又矛盾地想充当保护者。

陆东植也是混乱的。

母亲离开后，这个人的存在给了他极大的安慰，但他从未想过这样一种可能性。对于他来说，跟男性发生关系几乎是完全不能想象的事情，更何况那个人是跟自己相处多年的挚友。  
一开始，陆东植以为徐仁宇是出于喜欢对他做出这种事情，而在之后的日子里，他却一点也感受不到徐仁宇半点的“喜欢”，相反的，他从他的眼神里看到了不加掩盖的恨。

他不明白这种恨意从何而来，陆东植感到委屈而无措，并且无法接受这种落差，但更令他害怕的是，他居然同样沉迷于这种畸形的关系，他根本无法拒绝徐仁宇，心甘情愿地坠入猎人的网，被缠绕到几近窒息也不愿逃离。

他们都是疯子。

——————tbc.


	6. 22-26

22.

十分晴朗的夜。  
首尔的天空难得能很清楚地看到星星，月在云的遮挡下半隐半现，月光偶尔穿透树的枝丫漏下一纱温柔的银。

陆东植被人压在教学楼的角落，湿热的吻落在他的耳际，调情一般地慢慢滑落到他白皙的锁骨处，放肆地舔吻。  
被吻的人心思却好像并不在此处，毫不在意地任由徐仁宇吻遍他的颈项，仿佛此时被压在墙角的人并不是他。陆东植出神地望着夜空里的星星，不知道在想些什么。  
这样的情景有些诡异，假若不是他嘴角偶尔溢出一两声细碎的呻吟，徐仁宇甚至会觉得自己在亲吻一个没有生命的人偶。

徐仁宇感到有些不满，他将手掌抚过陆东植的侧脸，强迫他飘忽的眼神回到他身上来，而后占有了他的唇。  
陆东植的纤长的睫紧张地轻颤了一下，认命一般地闭上了眼睛。  
他们这种畸形的关系已经持续了几个月，陆东植从一开始的挣扎和委屈变得逐渐麻木。一开始他还抱着某种莫须有的期待，寄希望于徐仁宇这种越界的行为来自于感情的进一步发展，但徐仁宇除了更加过分地夺走了他的一切之外，并没有跟他说过任何一句“喜欢”。  
慢慢地，陆东植掐灭了内心深处悄悄跃动而起的火，但徐仁宇始终是特殊的，他无法抗拒徐仁宇对他的越界，只能将这种关系曲解为青春期互相取悦。

夜晚的教学楼空无一人，学生们都集中在住宿区，唯有他们两个，趁着夜色在空荡荡的楼道接吻。  
陆东植被他攥着手腕拉到教室内，砰地一声甩上了门。

吻还在继续。  
徐仁宇将手探进了陆东植的校服下摆，细腻的皮肤让他着迷，顺着那腰线往中间滑去，指尖碰到了陆东植敏感的红点，满意地感受到他往后缩了一下，便恶意地用两指掐着拧弄起来。  
陆东植倔强地抿着嘴唇不叫出声，两手抓着徐仁宇的肩忍耐着他的行为。  
但是忍耐通常并不能让猎人放过猎物，相反的，那双手变本加厉地解开了他的裤子，揉弄着他手感极佳的臀瓣，并时不时抚过中间的密口。  
事情变得愈加疯狂起来。徐仁宇将他抱在课桌上，退下了他下身的衣物，抓着他的小腿令他向自己敞开，而后站在他敞开的腿间，居高临下地看着他。他将两指探入陆东植的唇，恶劣地夹着他的舌/叶，令他将自己的手指舔湿。陆东植被欺负得眼眶又红了一圈，但徐仁宇似乎还是不满意，用手指模仿着性//交的动作在他的嘴里进出着，看着他呜呜咽咽的模样，似是觉得十分有趣。  
终于，徐仁宇将被舔弄得湿哒哒的手指从他的嘴里拿出来，然而陆东植还未来得及喘口气，那指节分明的手指已经探入了自己的身体。

徐仁宇对他的身体已经很熟悉了，他摸索着找到能令陆东植兴奋的一点，在他体内小幅度地画着圈抚弄着。陆东植在这种刺激下很快硬了起来，前端可怜地滴着透明的液体，密口一张一吸着徐仁宇的手指，似是在期待着进一步的侵犯。徐仁宇抓着陆东植的手，强迫他将那物解放出来握在手里，并亲手按在自己的穴/口，这种恶趣味看起来像是陆东植在主动将那东西纳进体内，徐仁宇满意地感受着穴/口的咂摸，掐着他的腰进入了他。  
陆东植被这种突然的进犯刺激得腰部弹动了一下，肠壁描摹着那物的模样，像一张饥饿的嘴一般收缩着绞紧了一下。徐仁宇满足地长长吁了一口气，将人抱在怀里剧烈地动了起来。  
身下人的身体令他满意得不得了，占有陆东植让他觉得充满了报复的快意，性器摩擦过他的身体，好像他天生就是为了容纳自己而存在的，契合得不可思议。  
然而陆东植依然咬着唇不肯出声，徐仁宇喘着气操/干着身下的人，享受着他柔软紧致的肠壁，而身下人却将唇咬出了血。

徐仁宇看着他的唇，月光透过玻璃窗照在他脸上，将那那抹鲜血照耀得如此刺眼，徐仁宇像是着了魔一般凑上去舔掉了那血迹。  
陆东植将手臂圈在他的脖颈上，主动凑近了一点。  
徐仁宇被他的主动刺激得身下动作停了一下，耳边听到他啜泣的声音，抬眸看了眼他的脸。

“不要哭。”他亲吻着那人漂亮的眼睛，吻掉了他眼角的泪滴，挺着腰释放在他体/内。

23.

那天晚上之后，徐仁宇隔了整整两个星期没有再找过陆东植。  
明明两个人就在同一所校园里，两个人却像两个相同的磁极一样互相远离着，陆东植是单纯地害怕他又会对自己做出那种事情所以不主动找他，徐仁宇则是陷入了自我怀疑。

他清楚地知道自己从一开始便是抱着怎样的目的去接近他的，所以完全无法理解陆东植的一举一动为什么如此触动自己的情绪。  
那天看他忍耐地咬着下唇将自己咬到出血，呜呜咽咽地在自己怀里啜泣，他竟没有因此感受到一丝快意，相反地，他只想安慰怀里的人，那个像寻求保护一般缩在自己怀里的陆东植，如此轻易便能撼动自己，像一颗生了根的种子一般扎进他的心脏，在不知不觉间蔓延入自己的每一根血管，让他分辨不清如此浓烈的情绪到底是源自恨意抑或是……另一种感情。

24.

食堂。  
陆东植坐在角落用勺子搅拌着汤，眼神时不时落在另一边的徐仁宇身上，每次接触到他的目光，便受惊一般地躲开。

徐仁宇倒是无所谓地一直盯着他，那人低着头假装认真喝汤，毛绒绒的卷发随着他的动作轻晃着，蓬松而可爱。

陆东植紧张地结束了午餐，快步将餐盘端到清洗区，离开了徐仁宇的视线。

25.

如果不是因为那件事情发生的话，陆东植不知道他们最近这种诡异的“冷战”还会持续多久。

父亲似乎逐渐从阴影之中走了出来，笑容再次回到他的脸上，不再整日一回家便将自己关在房间里，勤快地往登山协会跑，似乎还看中了哪里的餐馆，很有干劲地打算租下来做烤肉生意。

陆东植知道，造成这一切改变的，是登山协会的那个女人。  
他沉默地看着这一切发生，周末回家的时候，姐姐在外地读大学不在家，父亲为他准备好晚饭又出了门，第二天醒来的时候，也只能看到餐桌上为他盖着的食物。

他知道自己不能阻止父亲的恋情，知道他能从人生的低谷中重新走出来应当是一件好事情，却更无法阻止那种无力的失落感围绕着他。

他安静地吃着父亲为他准备好的午餐，父亲的手艺不如母亲来得好，陆东植紧紧地握着勺子，舀了一勺饭送进嘴里，却尝不出什么滋味，只觉得苦涩蔓延在他的味蕾。看着空无一人的家，格外地思念母亲。  
他会忘记母亲吗？  
陆东植这么想着，一滴泪水砸进汤碗里，陆东植用手背用力地抹了抹眼睛，大口大口地一个人吃完了午餐。

他知道那一天会到来的，却没想到这么快。

几个星期后，父亲带着那个女人来到家中，郑重地告诉陆东植要跟他介绍这个阿姨。

陆东植的手颤抖着握成了拳，沉默地坐在沙发上，抬起眼看那个女人。

事实上，陆东植挑不出她一点的毛病，他能看出来那女人是真心对父亲好，对自己和姐姐也充满了诚意，但正是因为这样，他更知道他除了接受之外根本没有其他选择。

父亲跟他说了很多话，那些句子嗡嗡嗡地在自己耳边响着，陆东植根本无心去听，只觉得胃像被什么攥紧成一团，直直地往下坠，情绪转化为生理性的疼痛缓慢而不容忽视地折磨着他。

26.

那个女人怀孕了。  
婚姻被加速提上了日程，父亲忙里忙外地为婚礼做着准备，陆东植觉得自己的存在感几乎降为零。

他觉得很孤独。

父亲的婚礼那天，陆东植难得叛逆了一次。  
陆东植穿着正装，没理会姐姐责备的眼神，从酒店侧门逃走了。

这天他是和学校请了假的，此时却迫不及待地搭上了去往学校的公车，到站的时候，几乎是飞快地从车门处跳了下来。

他知道他在思念着什么。

跑进校门的时候，正巧下课的铃声响了起来，他没有往自己教室的方向跑，而是跑向了高年级的楼层。

陆东植觉得这是自己跑得最快的一次，脚下生风，像在逃离与他无关的狂欢，又像找到归途的候鸟。他从未觉得教学楼的台阶有这么高，怎么还没到呢？他三步做两步地踏过楼梯，喘着气找到了徐仁宇的教室。

徐仁宇手中抱着几本课本离开了教室，刚出教室没走几步，便被眼前人撞了个满怀，书本掉落一地。

陆东植双手撑着膝盖喘气，抬起头看他。

徐仁宇迎着他的目光望进去，陆东植没有说话，冲着自己露出一个大大的笑容。

紧接着，他就被陆东植抱住了。

“我很想你。”陆东植说。 这个拥抱很短暂，陆东植很快放开了他，但那种被人紧抱着的触感却仿佛还停留在自己的肩上。

两个人蹲在地上捡掉落的课本，徐仁宇看着陆东植的侧脸，觉得心里被这个人塞得满满的，良久，回答了一句：“我也是。”

陆东植对上他看着自己的眼睛，眼眶突然泛了红，有泪水滚落下来。

如果同他一起坠落是一种救赎，我愿意伸出手。

_________________________________tbc.


	7. （27-32·完结）

27.

如果说之前两人之间的关系存在一方强迫的话，现在则多少属于双方意愿了。

陆家的其他人都在酒店参加婚礼，似乎没有人在家。  
然而最里面的那间属于陆东植的小房间的房门被关得紧紧的，房间内，陆东植主动在徐仁宇身上起起伏伏。他身上的衣物并没有完全脱去，留了一件衬衫大敞着，下身的穴/口贪婪地将对方的性器纳入自己体内，他按着对方的肩膀动作着，裸露的胸口覆上了薄薄一层细汗。  
陆东植把自己弄得很舒服，然而熟悉的环境令他感到羞耻感放大了十倍，以至于只敢后仰着头小声地叫出声。

徐仁宇从未感受过这样热情的陆东植，他喘着气抚摸上那人触感细腻的腰身，亲吻着他的胸口，抬起眼睛看他。

这便是他们之间的奇妙之处。徐仁宇不需要问他，便知道此时的陆东植是心情不好，需要自己的抚慰。

他从小就是这样，只要有什么令他委屈难过的事情发生，这家伙就一定会来找自己，他不一定会把难过的事情告诉他，有时候只是抿着嘴像个受气包一样蹲在自己身边，但只要有徐仁宇在，不管他是在他旁边干什么，只要他跟他存在于同一空间里，陆东植的情绪都会慢慢恢复过来，好像只要有徐仁宇在，他的负面情绪就会像蒸腾而上的水蒸气一样消失掉。

而此时此刻，他们之间的距离是如此之近，陆东植近乎自残一般地将自己的身体交给徐仁宇，尽他所能地贴近他，仿佛溺水的人寻求救赎。

陆东植又哭了。  
那双漂亮的眼睛盈满了泪水，而后大颗大颗地往下掉，犹如砸在徐仁宇的心脏之上，生生穿过了徐仁宇自己筑起的无人能越过的高墙，令他那无法与他人共情的心为身上的人泛起酸涩和心疼。

徐仁宇伸出一只手捧过陆东植的侧脸，将他拉近自己，吻在那人往下掉泪的眼睛上。  
陆东植闭着眼睛停下了动作，他小小地颤抖着，将自己尽可能地缩进徐仁宇的怀里，他能感受到体内那根粗壮的性器与自己的肠壁紧密地贴着，甚至不可思议地又涨大了一圈。陆东植难耐地扭动了一下，随即便被人放在床上换了个姿势，拉开他的腿根又进入了他。

徐仁宇这次极尽温柔，完全是考虑着陆东植的体验而做，哪里要哪里不要，要轻些重些，全都由着陆东植的性子来，把他伺候得双手攥紧了床单，圆圆的可爱脚趾头紧紧地蜷缩着，强行压抑着的呻吟愈加撩人。从前，徐仁宇对陷入情爱的人类感到无法理解，但此刻他却真真切切地体验着什么叫为一个人“神魂颠倒”。

他对陆东植感到着迷。

两人发生过很多次关系，却是第一次犹如情人做爱一样缠绵悱恻，像是要死在对方身上一样痴缠，用身体的接触来诉说那些无法轻易用言语表达，却又共通的情绪和感情。

徐仁宇感受着他紧致的穴口包裹着自己，像是能无限包容自己的归巢，他看着陆东植在他怀里承受着他的侵犯和占有，啜泣着弄湿了自己的小腹，肠壁缠绞着让徐仁宇也终于忍不住与他一起达到了高潮的云端。

徐仁宇吻着他的发顶，只恨不得要将他揣到心尖上才好。

他意识到自己想错了。

尽管陆东植性子绵软懦弱，却敢为了他反驳徐忠贤，这种反差扯动着自己的情绪，使他一步步沦陷。  
尽管这个人令自己的人生跌落深渊，但他又一次在时间的分岔路口等着他，将手伸给他，陪着他度过本该阴暗无光的童年。  
尽管陆东植不是他幻想中的那个同类，他们却有着接近相同的经历，以致于常人所不能理解的，他们却都有共鸣。他能理解陆东植的痛苦，陆东植也可以因为他的理解而得到安抚。又或者说，陆东植确实不是他幻想中的那个同类，但他却是世界上的另一个自己，是他站在黑暗之中要跪伏的光明面，而事实上这种存在其实比前一种“同类”更令他想拥有，无法控制。

28.  
蝴蝶翅膀的扇动的力量可以导致一场远处的飓风，在人的一生之中，许许多多细小的选择造就了未来。徐仁宇很幸运，他得到了一次重来与纠正的机会，但从他第一次选择放过这个孩子开始，蝴蝶的翅膀就扇动了。

他一败涂地，不得不服。  
又或者说，他的执念可能从一开始便不是毁灭他，而是想要他。

在意识消失之前，他突然想起来，很多年前，在他溺亡之前，有人很大声地喊着自己的名字靠近。  
是他吗？

徐仁宇这么想着，好像控制不了自己的意识一般，陷入了沉睡。

29.  
这个世界是偶然打开的一个回溯到过去的支线世界。  
简单来说，在某一个节点，最终的结局会汇入主世界，时间线重回正常。

徐仁宇出现在这里的时候，他的最终目标一直是要除掉陆东植，但由于种种原因他始终没有办到，这也就导致了会导致最终结局改变的节点迟迟没有出现。

然而此时此刻，节点出现了，却不是因为陆东植的死亡，而是他对陆东植的情感发生了改变——陆东植不需要消失，而结局已经被改变了。

徐仁宇在一片混沌而虚无的白色里行走着，他分不清这是梦境还是现实，他脚下踩着光洁的地面，触感如此真实，但却看不见地面的存在。

有声音在远处响起来，却没看到人。

“你走到了时间的尽头，是时候做出选择了。”那个空灵的声音说。

徐仁宇皱了皱眉：“你是谁？”

“我是时间。”

“时间？”徐仁宇反问。

“你是时间流容纳的一个小错误，现在，时间需要进行自我修复，节点已经出现，世界将重新融合。”

徐仁宇向前走了几步，没有看到人影，他抬起头，语气不善地：“你的意思是我会死在这里？”

声音的主人似乎被逗笑了，语气竟也变得愉悦起来：“当然不是，你们可以选择汇入主世界，并且世界的结局已经被你们改变。”

“我们？”

“哦，忘了告诉你，当初通过时间的裂缝来到此处的不止你一个人，那家伙抓着你的手臂想将你拽离水中那个由于裂缝造成的漩涡，却被你一起带入了另一个世界。”

徐仁宇的眼睛猛地睁大了，他几欲开口，却仿佛舌头丢了一般无措，不知道要怎么问出声。

“啊，是的，”那声音又说：“由于裂缝只能通过一个人，事实上，入口将你们判定为一人，其中一个灵魂的记忆便被抹去了。所以——”那声音拖长了音调，示意他看另一处地方——陆东植凭空出现在那里，身上盖着他房间里那件薄毛毯，蜷缩着睡着。

徐仁宇走近了几步。  
虚无的声音跟了上来：“为了公平，我将把记忆归还给他，让这个结果由你们一同决定。如果他同意与你一起修改结局，那么你们将重新回到现实世界，假如他不同意，那么你们只能接受另一个时间流修复的方法，那就是，永远留在这里。”

30.  
那空灵的声音刚刚消失，陆东植的睫毛颤了颤，醒转过来。

陆东植呆呆地坐起了身，过多的记忆瞬时涌入他的脑海，两段人生融合在他身上，冲击得他说不出话来。

徐仁宇看着他，安静地坐在他身边，等待他做出选择，交由这个人来决定他们的生或死。

在这个虚无的空间里，无法感知时间的流逝。陆东植安静地呆坐了很长一段时间，久到他自己也不清楚花了多长时间来消化眼前的事实。他目光复杂地看着徐仁宇。良久，陆东植伸了一个懒腰，靠在他的肩头。

徐仁宇被突然的靠近吓了一跳，当他意识到恢复记忆的陆东植对他依然亲近之后，徐仁宇目光凝视着并不存在的地面，喉结滚动了一下。

“对不起。”他说。  
陆东植笑了一声：“我一直都知道你是个混蛋。”  
徐仁宇认命一般地垂下了头，张了张唇，似乎在忍受极大的痛苦，而后陆东植听到他说：“你可以自己回去，像原本的结局一样，我会消失，把你的人生还给你，我不会再来打扰你。”

陆东植转头看着他，又听见他说：“这次是真心的，陆东植，我认输了。”  
陆东植站起了身，徐仁宇抬头看他，一向姿态高高在上的徐仁宇竟显得有些卑微，他的声音带着些祈求的意味：“离开之前，我可以贪心一次，请求一个拥抱吗？”

陆东植抿着嘴，伸手将这个向他讨要抱抱的徐仁宇拉起来，而后给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。  
“你听好了，徐仁宇，我如果希望你去死，我就不会跳进水里去拉你，也不会跟你一起回到这里。你救过我一命，现在轮到我还给你了。你现在这种样子，搞得好像我欺负你似的。”  
徐仁宇皱眉：“我怎么可能救过你？”

“上辈子，在那个工地上，假如不是因为你的话，或许我已经自杀成功很久了，早就埋在地里了也说不定。”陆东植放开了他，无所谓地耸了耸肩道。  
徐仁宇低头看着陆东植，眼神复杂。

陆东植走开了几步，张望着四周：“你看看这里。”  
徐仁宇顺着他的目光看了两圈。

“你意识到了吗？这里一个人都没有。说是给人做选择，事实上，哪个傻子会选择被困在这里啊？”陆东植这样说着，回过头看他，向他伸出一只手：“徐仁宇，你不会想当傻子吧？”

陆东植总是这样。  
他总是会向他伸出手，不管是上辈子还是现在，这个人没有一次丢下过他。

这个人是他的救赎。

31.

从昏迷到清醒，他们似乎花了很久很久。  
然而睁开眼睛，他们还是躺在陆东植房间里那张小小的单人床上，陆东植的家人还没有回来。

陆东植坐起身看了看床头的闹钟，时间只过去了十五分钟。

然而也就是这十五分钟，从现在开始，他们存在的时空真真正正成为了无可取代的现实，时间流已经将这次重来定义为“主世界”。

陆东植将床头的闹钟放下，转头看徐仁宇，对方正疑惑地看着他，似乎是在判断眼前的陆东植到底是哪一个陆东植。

陆东植眼睛转了转，笑得有些像得逞的小狐狸： “喂徐仁宇，你现在怎么都不写日记了？”

好吧，现在答案显而易见了，刚刚确实不是在做梦。

32.

他们的生活似乎并没有发生什么变化，在学校里依然形影不离——大家都很理解，哎呀，竹马嘛，一起长大的感情深很正常啦。

陆东植很快有了一个弟弟，只不过，有了上辈子的记忆，他对这一切已经很熟悉了。

徐仁宇上大学之后，搬出了徐家，住进了自己的公寓里，当然了，还是在这里修了一个密室，要用《物种起源》才能打开的那种。  
陆东植当然是这里的常客，他们经常在这里身体力行地探索“物种起源”。

徐仁宇二十八岁那年的某一天，陪着陆东植去光州看他母亲，陆东植全程紧张兮兮地抓着他的手臂寸步不离，生怕一切又会出什么差池。一回到首尔，徐仁宇马上被陆东植地关在密室不许出门，里三层外三层地加了三重锁。

最后的结果是傻乎乎地把自己也关了进去，后来据说三天都下不来床。

——————end——————————


	8. 番外-《WHAT A BIG DAY》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐仁宇二十八岁的某一天。

这一天毫无疑问是个重要的日子。  
今天是陆东植母亲的忌日。按照上辈子的时间线，今天陆东植将会离家出走；而徐仁宇将第一次将他在日记里设想过无数遍的“捕食”——引到现实中来，他将走进那个便利店，拉开名为罪的序幕。

然而这辈子，他们是从高中时代到现在的恋人，已经在一起整整十个年头了。尽管徐仁宇的性格仍旧偏执，但他为了跟这个人在一起，已经变了不少。  
就像现在，他乖乖地着当陆东植的司机，带着他去光州祭拜他的生母，一句怨言也没有，像只被爱人驯养得温顺的大型犬。

徐仁宇开车不怎么安分，他一手搭着方向盘，一手来牵陆东植的手。  
说来也怪，陆东植明明是一个成年男性，皮肤却细腻得跟徐仁宇这辈子第一次遇见他时没多大差别，修长的手指上光滑得没有一个茧。徐仁宇把玩着他的手指，突然想起他们高中的时候，从他们在一起开始，这家伙就没有一天是自己洗过衣服的——看来他以前做的事情并没有白费。  
事实上，徐仁宇会做这些行为并不意味着他的性格发生了改变——他依旧是偏执的疯子。只不过他的观念变了：从前，他的兴趣是碾死弱者，欣赏无能者的挣扎；这些兴趣在他意识到陆东植对他的重要性之后通通消散殆尽，他的偏执发生了移位，仿佛他的世界里只剩下这个人是重要的。  
他满意地用指腹摩挲着他触感细腻的手背，心里胡乱地回忆着高中时代，手上不自觉地摸到了不该摸的地方。

“喂！”陆东植伸手拍掉了那只在他大腿内侧蠢蠢欲动的手掌，“你能不能专心点开车？”  
徐仁宇看了他一眼，收回了作乱的手，继续开车。

陆东植踌躇了一会儿，似乎是有什么话想说，他看着徐仁宇专心开车的侧脸，张了张嘴，却不知道怎么说。

徐仁宇用余光注意到了他的视线，故意打趣道：“怎么，手放开又不愿意了？”

陆东植还未来得及接话，那双手又握住了自己，这次是十分认真的十指紧扣。徐仁宇看着前方的路，手上轻轻捏了他一下，示意让他安心。

“陆东植，我不会毁掉你的努力的，我说过我对那些事情已经没有兴趣了。”  
陆东植点了点头，示意自己没事。然而这家伙看似被安抚好了，内心却依然像被细细的针轻轻扎着一样不安。

他不是不相信徐仁宇，他只是对现在的生活太满意了，以至于害怕到患得患失。

车停在骨灰寄存馆门前，徐仁宇陪着陆东植下来，一路上，陆东植都紧紧抓着徐仁宇的手臂，紧张兮兮地生怕他离开了自己的视线。  
陆东植的表现很明显地表达出了他的不安，徐仁宇叹了一口气，任由他将自己的手臂抱得死紧，两人像连体婴一样走进了骨灰寄存馆。

两个人都不是第一次来这里了。  
事实上，从高三那年开始，陆东植就没有一个人来过这里，徐仁宇总是陪着他。  
这辈子，陆东植的母亲对他来说不再是一个陌生人。那个温柔的女人，曾经很多次招呼他进家门，烤过小饼干给他吃，会夸他成绩好——“长得又帅又会读书，还不嫌弃我们东植，愿意跟他做朋友。”

在徐仁宇两辈子的人生中，如果不是这个女人，他可以说是从未体验过“母爱”这种东西。他的母亲是不被徐家认同的第三者，很小的时候，母亲去世了，他被接到徐家，那时候他觉得这是理所当然的，从未有一天思念过生母。直到看到陆东植与他母亲相处的情景，他的内心才泛起一丝他自己都无法理解的情感。在这个跟他毫无血缘关系的女人身上，他第一次体会到了什么是来自母亲的温柔，第一次感受到了什么叫不舍与悔恨。

陆东植将他给母亲写的信细心地塞进那一个玻璃格子里，伸出手去抚摸着那块玻璃：“妈妈，我和仁宇来看你了。”

母亲这个词，对很多人来说，大抵都是包含着依赖的。尽管陆东植活过了两个“小半辈子”，依然会在想起她的时候鼻酸，尽管已经过了这么多年，他还是很想念她。

徐仁宇安静地站在他身边，良久，伸出手安抚地摸了摸他的头。  
触感柔软的卷发的主人转过头来看他，眼圈还红红的，嘴角却慢慢地扬起来。

这样就足够了。  
妈妈，你看见了吗？我过得很好，很幸福。

\------

从光州回首尔的路上，陆东植坐在副驾上睡着了。他穿着嫩黄色的卫衣，歪着头，小声地打着呼，嘴角甚至还有一点可疑的水迹。然而徐仁宇却只觉得这样的陆东植十分可爱，怎么看怎么招人喜欢。  
换做以前，叫他相信他会和陆东植这样相处，他宁可相信徐志勋会主动敲开自己的脑袋露出一碗热腾腾的乌冬面。  
徐仁宇一直认为他只爱他自己，却在某一天突然发现他可以为了另一个人连自己也弃于不顾。

但是……  
徐仁宇不自觉地轻笑出声，看了看旁边的人。  
这样活着，好像也不赖。

车子刚停下来，陆东植就醒了。他睡了一路，伸了个懒腰，整个人精神了起来，喊着肚子饿，马上拿出手机说是要叫外卖。

徐仁宇嫌一路上灰尘大，一进门就洗澡去了。陆东植一个人坐在客厅等外卖，一边兀自焦虑着。  
他揉搓着自己的双手，抓了一把头发，突然愣住了一下，脑门上仿佛突然出现了一个“！”像是想到了什么好主意，他猛地站起身，开始整屋子翻箱倒柜。  
陆东植并没有找到自己想要的东西，他取过桌上的钱包，就往附近的五金店跑。

回来的时候，外卖正好送到了，他接过披萨和一大袋零食，急匆匆地关上了门，提着几大袋东西往里走。

“你买了什么啊？”徐仁宇刚洗好澡，穿着浴袍走出来，一边用毛巾擦着头发一边问陆东植。

“啊？没有没有，就……就是买了点吃的，”陆东植结结巴巴地，“我们去‘里面’吃吧，我想一边看电影。”

徐仁宇皱了皱眉头，觉得他今天怪怪的，但也没多想，从冰箱里取了两罐啤酒就启动机关打开了密室。

陆东植一手拿着食物，亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，身后好像藏着什么东西，有些紧张地往后望了一眼。

徐仁宇接过他手上的食物袋子，在沙发上坐下，随意地打开冰啤酒喝了两口，却看见陆东植还在门口。

“东植，你还在那边干嘛？不是要看电影吗？”

“啊？啊！没什么！你不要过来！”

“……？”徐仁宇彻底好奇了起来，歪了歪头看着他，而后缓缓地朝陆东植的方向走过来。

陆东植咽了咽口水，努力强装镇定。

徐仁宇离他只有一步之遥了，他饶有兴趣地观察着陆东植的表情，伸出一手抵在他身后的墙上，另一手迅速地抓住了陆东植试图藏在身后的手腕。

噼里啪啦。  
徐仁宇松开了他的手，几个精巧的密码锁从陆东植手上掉了下来，他张了张嘴，想解释却不知道怎么说，自暴自弃地转过身对着书柜后的密码开关一顿乱按，着急得按了好几次都没按对，反而将密码锁给反锁上了。

徐仁宇从身后搂住他的腰，忍不住轻笑出声：“啊，东植，你这么想把自己和我关在一起啊？没看出来，我们东植，玩得还挺大。”  
“……”

大你个头！陆东植腹诽着，面上却只好心虚地认错：“我是一时又犯蠢了……”陆东植还在思考着措辞，徐仁宇的手已经从他的卫衣下摆伸进来了。刚洗过澡的手指温热而湿润，慢慢地摩挲过他胸前的一点，刺激得他马上有了反应。  
陆东植惊喘着按住徐仁宇的手道：“你不会也开不了这个锁了吧？！我可还没加别的锁上去！”  
“你按了五次错误，已经启动了自动锁定，起码要等十八个小时，”徐仁宇把陆东植转过身来，“我觉得我完全不介意跟你一起被困在这里十八个小时。”  
徐仁宇说着又忍不住想笑。  
陆东植实在是太可爱了。他能理解他不安，但是他没想到他会不安到这种程度，但是这种不安让他感受到陆东植是真的很在乎他。  
“陆东植，你这么爱我，我很高兴。”他把头埋在陆东植肩膀上，带着笑意亲吻对方的脖颈。  
陆东植被他的吻搞得有些痒，耳边听着这样的话，整个脸都烧红了，反驳的声音小得像蚊子哼哼：“我哪有。”  
“你有。”徐仁宇回答着，突然一手扣着他的下巴吻了上来。

有些习惯已经被身体记得牢牢的。当徐仁宇温热的唇舌贴上来，裹覆住他的上唇的时候，陆东植只呆住了一下，便习惯性地闭上眼睛回应他的吻。  
尽管已经接吻过无数次，这种带着爱意的接触始终让陆东植着迷。他不知不觉地抱住徐仁宇的腰，稍微抬起头以便让他吻得更深。徐仁宇的手抚摸着他的耳后，轻柔却又强势地扣住他往自己怀里带，舌尖扫遍了他的齿列，而后含住了他的舌尖轻轻吮吸，温柔得让人沦陷。  
陆东植迷失在这个吻里，只知道攀附着对方，像缺氧的人寻求氧气一样渴求着对方，任由徐仁宇仔仔细细地品尝自己的每一寸领地。  
唇分的时候，陆东植趴在徐仁宇的肩上，小口地喘着气，双唇因为长时间的亲吻变成艳丽的红，带着丝许旖旎的气息，情色而迷乱。  
徐仁宇一手在亲吻时已经解开了他的裤子拉链，此时正肆无忌惮地欺负着某个挺立起来的小东西。徐仁宇手上的技巧很好，再加上他十分了解陆东植的身体，几下便把人逼到顶端滴下了暧昧的湿液，在他纯白色的内裤上晕开一片濡湿。  
然而他却不给陆东植一个痛快。在把人玩到只差临门一脚，就快射出来的时候，徐仁宇又故意放开了他的前面，转而绕到后头，隔着一层内裤的布料开始轻轻戳弄那个玩乐惯的密口，不时打着圈按揉。他能感受到陆东植那里已经开始饥饿地一收一缩，想要将在入口处捉弄他的手指含入。

“东植，你下面的嘴很饿了吧，看看，它张着嘴想要我进去呢。”徐仁宇吻着对方耳际，轻柔地嗅闻着陆东植身上好闻的气息，嘴里却说着下流的话。  
然而陆东植却十分吃他这一套，被人玩着后穴，耳边又听着他用优雅十足的音调说着十分不符合他这张脸的话，陆东植只觉得腿都软了，几乎整个人都要倒在人怀里，眼巴巴地睁着一双被情欲逼得眼尾通红的凤眼渴求着什么，只差直接张嘴求操了。

徐仁宇故意装作看不懂爱人湿漉漉的眼神，将像八爪鱼一样黏在他身上的陆东植从他身上扒下来，按在身后的门上：“好孩子，想要什么就要说出来。”  
陆东植被这人恶劣的性子气得不想跟他说话。  
“不说吗？”徐仁宇的手再次从他那间嫩黄色的卫衣下摆伸进去，色情地拧了一下他的乳头，满意地听到一声好听的呻吟，然后不紧不慢地扒掉了陆东植的内裤。  
因为他之前恶劣的把玩，陆东植阴茎顶端吐出的液体已经将那件白色的内裤染了一片湿，徐仁宇故作惊叹地揉搓了一下那件被他弄得一塌糊涂的内裤，道：“东植，你好湿。”  
这话听上去将陆东植说得像个女人一样，他瞪了一眼徐仁宇，不想理会他的恶趣味。不得不说，这个人真的是一如既往的变态，只不过以前是血腥变态，现在是色情变态。  
总而言之，都是变态。

陆东植顾自任思绪飘散，但很快，徐仁宇的手指便摸索着进入了他的体内，令人无法忽视地打着圈，故意刺激着陆东植被肏惯了的敏感肠道。指节分明的手指按揉着体内的凸点，又刺入一指模仿着性交的动作操弄着他。  
陆东植像条失水的鱼一样挺动着身体，习惯了从后面得趣的他主动地将腰抬高，方便徐仁宇更进一步的侵犯，失神地随着他的动作发出好听的声音，像一件美妙的乐器。  
就在陆东植快要受不了快感的堆积，靠着被人指奸的快感射出的时候，徐仁宇又一次恶劣地将手指退出来，抚摸着他大腿根的嫩肉，压低了声音诱导他：“东植这样不行哦，还没吃我的东西就要被搞射了，东植不想吃我的东西了吗。”  
被情欲冲昏了头脑的陆东植听他这么一说，嘴巴里喃喃地说着想吃，一边双手不受控制地就往他腿间摸去，不得章法地解着徐仁宇的皮带，急切地喘着气。徐仁宇抓着他的手，十分好心地帮着他解开自己的束缚，将那根滚烫的吓人玩意塞进陆东植的手心里。

“乖，别急。”徐仁宇抚弄着他柔软的卷发，引导着陆东植在他身前跪下来。  
陆东植乖乖地一个口令一个动作，半蹲半跪在对方面前，手中握着那根烫人的东西。地上铺着柔软的地毯，陆东植跪在地上并不觉得难受。徐仁宇刚洗过澡，味道干净得很，陆东植几乎想也没想张嘴往嘴里含。他一边给人咬，一边脑子里回味着这根东西给过自己的快感，这么烫，这么粗，可以将他撑得满满的，操得他直接靠后面射出来。  
陆东植又把自己想硬了，从下方半抬起眼看徐仁宇，将人看得楞是在他嘴里又涨了一圈。  
真是不可思议，明明已经这么大了，居然还能再变大，他迷迷糊糊地想着，心里却因为对方是因为自己而有这种反应偷偷开心。  
“起来，东植很努力，好孩子要得到奖励了。”徐仁宇将人拉起身来，背对着他压在墙上，手上扣着他的腰，揉弄了两把他手感极佳的臀瓣，便将自己送入了他的体内。  
陆东植已经被弄得很湿了，几乎是毫不费力地容纳了徐仁宇的侵犯。他已经十分习惯这种做爱，肠壁绞缠着欢迎入侵者，食髓知味地抬高了屁股去凑近徐仁宇，甚至主动地小幅度动作了起来。徐仁宇被他这种主动取悦的动作激得眼睛里泛起几丝病态的红血丝，扣着他的腰便大开大合地操弄起来。  
一旦变成徐仁宇主导，陆东植便只有叫的份儿了。他被人操得几乎站不住，靠着体内那根东西被人顶得往墙边一耸一耸，快感爆炸一般随着徐仁宇的动作被送到他体内，很快便一边叫着一边被干得射出来。徐仁宇也没有刻意忍耐，被他高潮带来的紧致绞弄着射了一轮，又抱着他亲亲摸摸，很快重新硬起来。  
第二次陆东植被他面对面进入，陆东植双手环绕着他的脖子，腿缠绕在自己腰间，股间被一根紫黑色的粗大玩意进出着，一边操弄着一边走到了房间中央摆放着的柔软沙发上。  
桌上还摆放着陆东植买的披萨，徐仁宇释放过一轮，第二次便存了故意欺负他的心态，抱着陆东植坐在他身上，一边由下自上地操弄他，一边取了一块披萨，喂到陆东植嘴边：“东植被操了这么久，肚子饿了吧？来，吃一口，好孩子不能浪费食物。”  
陆东植被人这样抱着顶弄，哪里还有心思吃披萨，紧紧地闭着嘴扭着头躲着徐仁宇的手。  
“啊，看来东植不爱吃披萨。”徐仁宇终于放下了那块食物，转而抓着陆东植的手腕用力地顶弄了两下，把身上的陆东植顶得惊喘出声。  
“看来东植比较喜欢吃我的东西。”他有意放慢了速度，撑开陆东植的双腿，露出那个吞吃着他东西的穴口，示意陆东植低头去看。  
这光景有点吓人了。陆东植顺着他的指示低下头，看见嫩黄色的卫衣被他卷起到胸口，胸前的两点被他蹂躏得透着点艳丽的红，自己的穴口咬着那粗长的玩意，被那东西撑得满满的，而那根东西还在不断地在自己体内进进出出，带出一些他刚刚释放在里面的白浊，淫糜得一塌糊涂。陆东植被这样的画面刺激得脚趾蜷缩，快感像潮水一样涌入他的脑海，只觉得后穴像收缩的牛皮口袋一样吞吃着徐仁宇的阴茎，前方硬得生疼，又一次被肏得射了出来。  
然而这一次徐仁宇却没有那么快放过他，他将陆东植压在沙发上，抬起他的一条腿再一次进入了他，一边亲吻一边动作，很快又把人干硬了，抵着他的小腹可怜兮兮地摩擦着。

两个人在密室里呆足了十八个小时，陆东植只记得有一次睡着了又被徐仁宇做醒，陆东植最后被做了整整五次，被人抱出来洗澡，整个人像泄了气的皮球一样瘫软在徐仁宇的床上，躺足了三天才起来。

徐仁宇还很兴奋：“东植xi，下次再对我用囚禁play吧！”  
“囚你个头！”陆东植发誓，他这辈子再也不会去碰什么密码锁了！！！改天一定要把那个该死的锁换掉！！

——————end.


End file.
